The Last Battle
by killinheaven
Summary: Pada peperangan terakhir itu, akhirnya aku bisa berada di dekat Sebastian dalam radius sedekat ini setelah sekian lama. One-shot. Shounen ai. AU. OOC. Chara death. Sebastian X Ciel


**The Last Battle**

by killinheaven

**Warn(s): AU, OOC, emm Chara(s) Death, 6200-an words**

Pairing(s): Sebastian X Ciel and hinted Claude X Alois

Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso

* * *

><p><em>Semburat-semburat biru muda dan bentukan awan yang terlukis apik di hamparan langit sore itu adalah hal pertama yang menyapa Sebastian Michaelis pada detik di mana dua bola mata rubi-nya menatap langit luas dari balik jendela rumah sakit tersebut. Bocah lima tahun itu hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, mengiringi dua lengannya yang terlipat di atas tepian jendela dan kepalanya yang miring seolah sedang mencari spot yang enak untuk menikmati pemandangan luar sana.<em>

_Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan Sebastian saat ini bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk disejajarkan dengan keadaan tiga orang lain di sekitarnya. Lihat saja, kedua orang tuanya yang sedang terduduk tepat di sampingnya saat ini sedang terbungkus dalam keadaan kecemasan entah stadium berapa, sesekali mereka berkomunikasi nonverbal dengan cara bertatatapan dalam hening. Sementara satu orang laki-laki dewasa lainnya yang sering Sebastian sebut dengan Paman Vincent sedang mondar-mandir berjalan di hadapan ruang operasi yang cukup membuat Sebastian pusing sampai akhirnya ia memilih untuk menatap pemandangan langit siang saja di luar._

_Ada apa sih? Sampai sekarang Sebastian sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa sampai heboh seperti ini. Sungguh._

_Rachel Phantomhive, kerabat dekat orang tuanya, akan segera melahirkan. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang membahagiakan? Akan ada makhluk kecil yang akan mengisi kehidupan kecil mereka, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Tapi kenapa mereka malah menyambutnya dengan kecemasan—yang menurutnya—absurd seperti ini? Dua sisi bibirnya terlihat mengerucut, sebenarnya sudah daritadi ia ingin bertanya pada mereka, namun sepertinya dalam keadaan seperti ini malah membuat keadaan menjadi lebih buruk. Ah, menjadi bocah umur lima tahun memang masih membuatnya buta dalam dunia._

_Mendadak dua bahu Sebastian terangkat dalam keterkejutan ketika satu tangisan bayi yang terdengar menyeruak keheningan dan kecemasan selama beberapa jam terakhir. Alis Sebastian hanya bisa terangkat ketika merasakan kedua lengan ibunya mendekap tubuhnya dan mengucapkan beberapa kata kelegaan, dan ia masih mempertahankan keheranannya ketika melihat ayahnya yang meluncur mendekap bahu Vincent Phantomhive dan menepuk-nepuk punggung rekannya satu itu beberapa kali. Mereka terlihat bahagia. Dan yang sama sekali tidak Sebastian mengerti adalah; kenapa baru sekarang?_

_Sebastian menurut saja ketika ibunya menyeretnya masih ke dalam satu ruangan mengikuti ayahnya dan Vincent. Di sana terlihat Rachel yang sedang tersenyum cerah dan menggendong satu sosok dalam bungkusan selimut... hei, itukah manusia baru yang akan bergabung dengan kehidupan dunia? Dan ia hanya bisa menatap Vincent yang menggumamkan kata-kata kelegaan dan mengecup lembut dahi Rachel sebelum akhirnya gantian menggendong bayi itu._

_Kecil sekali._

_Ayah dan ibunya pun turut melihat sementara ia pun pada akhirnya jadi ikut penasaran juga, kakinya bergerak perlahan dan mulai berjinjit._

"_Ah, Sebastian, ayo sapa adik kecil kita ini. Kau bisa menjadi kakaknya sekarang. Namanya Ciel."_

_Ciel ya? Pas sekali dengan keadaan langit cerah seperti ini, seolah alam pun juga turut mendukung atas kehadiran awalnya pada dunia._

_Agak ragu-ragu ia mendekat, karena ia tidak pernah mempunyai adik dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap di hadapan seorang bayi. Namun detik selanjutnya ia hanya bisa terdiam menatap bayi tersebut yang tangisannya sudah terhenti. Bayi laki-laki. Matanya biru, kulitnya putih dan bersih, sosoknya sangat mungil dan gerakannya lemah seolah sangat perlu untuk dilindungi. Dan Sebastian bersumpah bahwa ia belum pernah berkedip sekalipun sejak tatapannya beradu dengan tatapan si bayi itu._

"_Ayah..." dan ia berujar, amat pelan. "Sebastian mau bayi cantik ini.."_

~000~

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel Phantomhive's PoV<strong>

Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin aku wujudkan menjadi nyata, hal itu adalah keinginanku yang ingin tinggal di dunia dimana aku bisa hidup dengan tenang dan normal. Pada tempat seperti suasana ketika di mana tujuh belas tahun lalu aku dilahirkan, pada tempat di mana ayah dan ibu masih bisa tersenyum dan bercanda denganku, pada tempat di mana Paman Lasalle dan Bibi Rosaline bersama dengan Sebastian berkunjung ke rumahku dan kita semua akan menghabiskan hari dan malam untuk bercanda dan tertawa bersama.

Kalau mengingat semuanya, rasanya sudah kaku dan tidak akan pernah bisa untuk menangis lagi.

**DOR**

Wajahku tetap bergurat pada garis-garis datar, sementara kedua tanganku tetap cekatan untuk menggerakkan jari-jemariku untuk tetap berkonsentrasi pada sasaran.

Hari ini adalah hari tepat di mana tujuh belas tahun lalu, menurut cerita ibuku, hari di mana banyak sekali orang yang berbahagia karena aku lahir. Seorang anak pertama dan satu-satunya dari keluarga Phantomhive yang sudah dipastikan akan menjadi calon pimpinan organisasi bawahan ayahku yang bernama Deviran—organisasi lokal yang bekerjasama dengan polisi dan tentara negara untuk menyikat habis seluruh eksistensi kotor yang menjadi parasit Britania. Katanya aku adalah keajaiban, karena dokter pernah memvonis ibuku bahwa rahimnya tidak akan pernah bisa untuk menampung bayi. Tentu saja orang-orang khawatir tentang kelanjutan organisasi jika tidak ada yang menggantikan ayahku kelak. Namun pada akhirnya di sini lah aku, memimpin organisasi ini dan bahkan para polisi untuk menyelesaikan tugas. Ya, aku adalah keajaiban.

Kelahiranku dinantikan banyak orang, mereka selalu mengatakan bahwa aku adalah kebahagiaan. Dan andai Sebastian juga masih ada di sini untuk menjadi salah satu seseorang yang mengatakan kalimat tersebut lagi.

Sial.

"Baris ke tiga maju! Tembak secara bersamaan!"

Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisku ketika melihat satu alat yang nyaris persis menyerupai meriam muncul dari arah berlawanan, bukan hanya satu namun ada berpuluh-puluh.

"Ciel! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" teriakan seorang laki-laki pirang pucat yang sebaya denganku itu mengulik kesadaranku. "CIEL! Cepat beri kami perintah!"

Aku menggigit bibirku, sementara mataku masih menanar tidak percaya. "Mundur!"

Ratusan yang dibawah komandoku tersebut pun mundur sesuai perintahku, namun terlambat, benda tersebut sudah memuntahkan isinya dan ledakan besar menguar di telingaku dalam sekejap. Teriakan-teriakan familiar pun menyusul, hatiku sontak terasa terkoyak mengalahkan rasa perih dari beberapa pecahan benda material yang tak ayal mengenaiku bertubi-tubi. Sedetik kemudian lenganku tertarik keras oleh cengkraman yang familiar, membuat mataku mengerjap dan membawaku untuk menatap sepasang mata biru cerah tersebut. Alois, temanku yang paling setia, kali ini dia yang menyelamatkanku. Dia kemudian tersenyum tipis, miris dan pahit, aku pun membalasnya. Dia terus menarikku, mengajakku sadar untuk terus berlari.

Karena aku, Deviran, tidak akan berakhir di sini dan secepat ini.

~000~

_Hari di mana aku dilahirkan adalah hari di mana pertama kalinya Sebastian Michaelis meminta pada kedua orang tuaku untuk memilikiku, bahkan Sebastian yang pada waktu itu masih berusia lima tahun pun berbicara di depan orang tuanya sendiri. Menurut cerita ibuku, Paman dan Bibi Michaelis langsung tertawa melihat tingkat putranya itu. Tentu saja, mungkin jika aku yang baru berusia beberapa menit sudah mempunyai otak berpikir kala itu, aku pun juga akan tertawa._

_Namun siapa yang menyangka bahwa lima belas tahun kemudian, Sebastian kembali mengucapkan kalimat yang nyaris sama dan juga di hadapan orang-orang yang sama?_

_._

_._

_._

_Hanya beberapa tahun dalam hidupku, kau sudah membuat hatiku yang selalu menganggapmu adalah kakakku berubah. Rasa yang terpagut di dalam hatiku ini lebih dari itu, begitu juga apa yang ada di dalam dirimu._

_Hari kelulusanku dari sekolah menengah, kau memberikanku hadiah yang sampai sekarang masih terus kuanggap hadiah terindah dalam hidupku. Perasaanmu, ciumanmu, bahkan pada hari itu juga kau memintaku dari orang tuaku. Aku masih lima belas tahun pada waktu itu hanya bisa terdiam dan terkejut, namun aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berontak._

_Aku sangat mencintamu, Sebastian. Kau tahu itu._

~000~

"Ciel!" sepasang lengan hangat itu mendekapku dengan tulus, dapat kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar dalam dekapannya sendiri. Dan hatiku kembali terasa tersayat ketika menyadari tetesan bening itu keluar dan membasahi pundakku, "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, CIel."

Dan aku hanya bisa membalas pelukannya dengan erat, menyesap aroma lilly yang menenangkan seperti biasa, "Aku baik-baik saja, ibu."

"Aku khawatir sekali, kau tahu? Ledakan itu sangat keras." Rasanya sedikit perih untuk melihat ibumu sendiri yang sedang menangis, entahlah.

"Ya." Dan kepalaku menunduk perlahan, "Aku baik-baik saja, beruntung posisiku akan jauh dari.. jatuhan ledakan itu. Tapi.. banyak teman-teman kita yang..."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya aku ditenangkan di dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Bibi Michaelis juga ganti mendekapku, beliau juga turut mengatakan bahwa dia sangat lega aku kembali setelah mereka mendengar ledakan besar di lokasi. Aku tersenyum miris mengingatnya, Deviran melemah akhir-akhir ini. Entah karena semangat juang para anggota dan bahkan para anggota kepolisian yang meluntur karena pemimpin mereka—ya, ayahku—sedang dalam kondisi koma? Pertempuran terakhir menyebabkan ayahku menerima semua ini, dan ini membuktikan bahwa selain aku, mereka yang turut berjuang bersamaku juga sangat mencintai ayahku.

Aku menatap sebentar ke arah kiri, dapat kulihat Alois yang juga sedang berkumpul bersama keluarganya, dan seulas senyum mengembang di bibirku ketika melihat sosok Claude Faustus juga bergabung di sana. Mereka temanku, anggota Deviran juga sejak lama. Aku iri, jujur saja. Satu tahun lalu Sebastian masih di sisiku setiap kali pertempuran macam ini selesai, ikut bergabung bersama keluargaku seperti apa yang Claude lakukan pada Alois saat ini.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dariku sebelum kuputuskan untuk bergerak melangkahkan kakiku, memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan cat putih sebagai dekorasinya. Aku maju beberapa langkah dan lagi-lagi menarik nafas panjang sebelum kudekati tubuh ayahku yang tampak lemah dan terbaring di atas ranjang dengan beberapa alat medis rumit yang menempel nyaris di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Kulitnya sangat pucat dan dapat kulihat nafasnya sangat lemah. Sungguh anak manapun akan luar biasa menderita jika melihat kondisi sang ayah yang seperti itu.

Namun aku mencoba menahan segala perasaan tidak nyamanku. Tanganku terulur, kemudian kugenggam jari-jemari panjang ayahku itu dengan erat.

Dan aku mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Dulu sewaktu aku kecil, biasanya kau yang duduk di tepi ranjang setiap kali aku sakit." Entah nada suara macam apa yang kukeluarkan kali ini, aku sama sekali tidak bisa lagi mengenalinya. "Sekarang kita bertukar tempat, ayah. Aku bukan lagi bocah laki-laki yang sering sekali jatuh sakit, aku sudah menjadi remaja tujuh belas tahun yang sehat... dan kuat untuk menjadi calon pemimpin.."

Kelima jemari dari tangan lainku terulur untuk mengusap rambut kelabu ayah yang nyaris sama dengan miliknya, sementara lengkung senyumannya masih tertahan.

"... hari ini ulang tahunku. Kau ingat, kan?"

Hela nafas berat.

"Ayah.."

Kujatuhkan perlahan kepalaku pada dada ayahku, kudengarkan detak jantungnya yang berirama sangat lemah.

"Tujuh belas tahun lalu orang-orang begitu bergembira menyambutku, termasuk kau. Kenapa saat ini begitu lain keadaannya? Kumohon bangun.."

Aku tahu bahwa tidak baik untuk selalu terpaku pada masa lalu, tapi hatiku tidak bisa berbohong.

Hatiku selalu sesak setiap kali mengingatnya, dan yang paling menyiksa—aku tidak bisa menangis lagi.

~000~

_Aku memelukmu, aku memelukmu dengan sangat erat. _

_Bahkan aku tahu kau bukan laki-laki cengeng yang akan menangis ketika ayahmu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan dunia, tapi aku tetap memelukmu. Kubenamkan kepalamu di dalam bahuku hanya untuk menyembunyikan dirimu dari suhu dingin salju malam itu._

_Kau sangat dekat dengan ayahmu, aku tahu itu. Kau sangat mencintai ayahmu, aku sangat mengerti. Pada akhirnya kau memang sama sekali tidak menangis, perasaan sakit yang mendalam membuatmu nyaris mati rasa._

"_Sebastian, aku minta maaf."_

_Aku minta maaf. Aku meminta maaf atas nama seluruh organisasi. Aku meminta maaf karena kami semua telah membuat ibumu kehilangan belahan jiwanya dan membuat kau tidak lagi mempunyai ayah._

"_Tapi apa yang dilakukan Paman Laselle itu salah, Sebastian. Bibi Rosaline juga sudah mengakuinya. Aku minta maaf."_

_Menentang pemerintah, ayahmu sudah mulai melenceng. Kami tahu dunia sudah semakin gila dan pemerintah sudah semakin kotor, namun cara seperti itu bukanlah cara yang baik. Deviran bekerjasama dengan polisi serta tentara negara dan dengan kata lain bekerja untuk negara sendiri. Dan tindakan ayahmu, berkhianat pada negara, bukan sesuatu yang baik untuk menghapus kekotoran-kekotoran pemerintah._

_Dan ayahku sendiri yang mengakhiri hidup ayahmu pada waktu itu, dengan aku yang tepat di sampingnya. Aku tahu, ayahku sempat menitikkan air mata setelah letusan pistol itu terlakukan. Apa lagi yang bisa dirasakan seseorang yang membunuh sahabatnya sendiri?_

_._

_._

_._

_Namun aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kau juga akan membuatku sakit, sama seperti apa yang dilakukan ayahmu terhadap ayahku._

~000~

"Sebastian!"

Ash Landers sontak berjalan cepat menghampiri sesosok yang perlahan sedang berjalan ke arahnya tersebut, matanya sedikit terbeliak ketika melihat noda merah yang mewarnai baju hitam di lengan temannya satu itu.

"Kau ceroboh lagi, Sebastian! Kali ini siapa lagi yang kau lindungi?"

Sebastian hanya mengalihkan pandangannya, "Ck. Tidak usah berlebihan, Ash. Ini hanya di lengan."

"Beruntung hanya lengan, salah-salah kalau peluru itu mendarat di kepalamu bagaimana, hah?"

Pemuda itu hanya menggulirkan malas mata rubi-nya, membiarkan Ash bergerak mengurus lengannya yang—memang sedikit terasa perih. Sedetik kemudian tatapannya berubah lurus dan kosong, memerhatikan dari kejauhan sebuah bangunan yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan organisasi Deviran dan para tentara Britania yang lain. Ia memang tidak mempunyai kemampuan tembus pandang jarak jauh, namun ia tahu betul siapa saja yang ada di dalamnya. Bahkan ibunya pun masih ada di dalamnya, berkebalikan jalan dengannya. Miris? Entahlah.

Banyak tubuh-tubuh kosong tak berjiwa yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempat peristirahatan mereka berdua, namun itu semua hanya membuat hatinya semakin kebal dengan pemandangan seperti itu.

Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu memang butuh pengorbanan. Benar?

Sebutlah ia pengkhianat, memang benar itu adanya. Namun baginya orang-orang yang terkungkung di dalam organisasi tersebut dan kawan-kawannya adalah salah. Semua rekan-rekan lamanya, bahkan... dia, remaja berambut biru kelabu dan bermata safir itu...

... adalah musuhnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong alat yang tadi hebat, Sebastian. Berapa lama kau membuatnya?" Ash membuka percakapan, meskipun dua bola matanya masih sibuk untuk mengurus luka Sebastian.

"Satu bulan."

"Wow." Ash menanggapi dengan suara datar, namun Sebastian dapat melihat ada keterkejutan dan kekaguman dari garis wajahnya. "Hebat sekali loh. Langsung banyak pembela negara yang _collapse_. Bahkan si Phantomhive junior saja langsung mengomando untuk mundur."

Sebastian tidak menjawab.

"Sebs?"

Tidak bergeming.

"Oi! Sebastian!"

"Kau tahu jika aku sudah membuat alat itu, apa maksudnya?"

Dua iris violet itu pun mengecil, "Apa?"

"Aku akan mengakhirinya. Pertempuran ini. Hari ini. Kita akan melakukan rekonstruksi Britania."

~000~

_Sejak hari itu aku bukan hanya sama kehilangan sosok ayahmu, namun aku juga kehilangan sosokmu yang biasa. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal Sebastian Michaelis yang selalu berbicara dengan nada datar, aku tidak mengenal keabsurdan tingkah dinginmu. Kau seolah tidak bernyawa dan gerakanmu tak lebih menyerupai robot._

_Hingga pada malam itu, aku tidak menyangka bahwa malam itu adalah malam terakhir aku bisa bersamamu._

_._

_._

_._

"_Apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika kau memang bisa menghancurkan Britania, Sebastian? Sungguh apa yang dilakukan ayahmu... jangan kau teruskan.. kumohon.."_

_Kau tidak bereaksi, sama sekali tidak ada gerakan balasan. Yang kau lakukan hanya menatapku dengan tatapan datar yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti maksudnya._

"_Sebastian, kumohon. Bersama organisasi ini.. kita akan mengubah negeri ini sedikit demi sedikit. Bukan dengan cara—"_

"_Ciel." Dan kau mendekatkan wajahmu padaku, kau mengecup lembut dahiku dan sontak perasaanku membuncah, menghasilkan satu lelehan air mata yang membuatku selalu tampak lemah di hadapanmu. "Apapun yang mengganjal di pikiranmu, singkirkan untuk malam ini."_

_Tidak ada jawaban yang meluncur dariku, kau sudah membungkam bibirku dengan bibirmu terlebih dahulu. Lembut, ciumanmu selalu sama lembutnya seperti saat pertama kali kau menciumku. Namun perasaanku bergejolak untuk kali ini, sakit emosional yang menghantam dadaku semakin perih dan menimbulkan luka yang menganga lebar. Aku masih terus menangis bahkan ketika kau memperdalam ciuman kami, sampai kau menggeser ciumanmu ke leherku sembari melepas kemaja putihku._

_Luka imaji itu masih terasa ketika kau masih terus melanjutkan gerakanmu. Luka imaji itu masih terasa ketika aku mengerang dalam kenikmatan yang menyakitkan pada malam itu. Luka imaji itu sangat terasa.._

_Kau tahu? Melakukan hal semacam ini adalah kali pertama dan ini adalah perpisahan yang menyakitkan yang pernah kurasakan. Hanya kau yang bisa menoreh dan membuat luka di hatiku seperti ini.. Sebastian. Dan air mata yang mengalir ini adalah air mata terakhir yang kukeluarkan, kemudian setelah itu... aku lupa bagaimana caranya menangis meskipun luka yang kau buat itu kembali terkoyak._

_._

_._

_._

_Karena keesokan paginya, aku tidak lagi mendapati sosokmu di samping tempat tidurku. Yang ada hanya berita kekacauan yang kulihat di televisi, yang menyatakan bahwa kau sudah mulai bertindak._

~000~

"Mereka sudah cukup lelah dengan kelambatan pembenaran pemerintahan. Harus kuakui, itu juga kesalahan kita." Aku bergumam pelan, kupejamkan mataku sejenak untuk menenangkan hatiku yang sedaritadi tidak berhenti bergolak entah apa alasannya.

Perasaanku tidak tenang, entahlah.

"Tapi organisasi kita memang tidak bisa bergerak secara frontal, Ciel. Kau tahu itu, kan? Karena organisasi kita tak lebih dan tak kurang hanya seperti tentara, hanya saja... kita tentara tidak resmi, meskipun kau dapat mengatakan kemampuan kita lebih kuat karena dulu kita dilatih oleh ayahmu yang hebat."

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tapi mereka menggunakan cara yang salah, Alois."

"Kebenaran itu relatif, Ciel. Tergantung orang mau percaya yang mana. Kau percaya kebenaran ada di jalan yang sedang kita tempuh, sementara mereka percaya pada jalan mereka sendiri. Padahal tujuan kita sama, tapi kita saat ini malah berperang untuk melawan satu sama lain. Miris ya?"

Dan mulutku masih rapat, aku tidak menjawab. Karena rasanya memang miris sekali.

"Kau masih ragu untuk melawan mantanmu sendiri, ya?" Alois tiba-tiba menembak, tepat pada sasaran.

Apa yang menjadi tanggapanku hanyalah gerakan klise, "E-eh?"

"Tentang Sebastian. Kau masih menyukainya kan?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Terlepas dari aku masih menyukainya atau tidak, tetap saja dia... adalah musuhku, dan aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhnya."

Alois pun mengangkat alis atas tanggapanku barusan, "Yang benar?"

"Kau mengetesku?"

"Hanya ingin tahu." Dan dua bahu remaja pirang itu terangkat kemudian. "Kau pemimpin loh, Ciel, setidaknya sampai ayahmu sembuh. Kalau perasaanmu goyah hanya karena perasaan pribadi, rasanya tidak etis sekali. Karena kalau aku dan Claude ada di posisi kalian, aku pun tidak akan segan untuk membunuhnya."

Satu kalimat balikan aku lontarkan kemudian, "Yang benar?"

"Ya."

Dan siapa yang sangka hanya dengan dua huruf yang membentuh satu kata sederhana itu tiba-tiba saja membuatku iri akan kemantapan hatinya.

"Ah, itu Claude. Aku ke sana dulu, Ciel!"

Suara riang itu mengejutkanku, dan aku terlambat untuk menanggapi. Meskipun Alois juga tidak mengharapkan jawabanku sih. Yang kulakukan hanya melambaikan tanganku pada Claude, membalas sapaannya sebelum perhatian pemuda itu beralih pada Alois. Mereka berciuman singkat, sebelum akhirnya menghilang total dari pandanganku.

"Hah.."

Iri.

Sialan.

Namun beberapa detik singkat yang berlalu pun kembali membawaku ke dalam keterkejutan yang luar biasa tiba-tiba. Suara ledakan yang jauh lebih hebat dari pertempuran terakhir terdengar menggaung keras, serpihan-serpihan material maupun benda lugas melayang ke berbagai arah dan tak ayal ada yang nyaris membutakan mataku. Aku bangkit berdiri, dan tanpa menunggu waktu yang banyak aku segera berlari ke dalam bangunan peristirahatan yang untungnya tidak begitu hancur. Segera saja aku berteriak mengomando para tentara dan anggota untuk keluar dan menanggapi serangan dadakan ini. Kuharap kondisi mereka semua sedikit membaik, meskipun aku tahu jumlah sudah berkurang sangat banyak oleh karena ledakan-ledakan pada pertempuran sebelumnya.

Sial. Kenapa secepat ini mereka menyerang kembali? Mengetahui bahwa kondisi pasukan yang ada di pihakku sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Bahkan segala bantuan-bantuan baik medis, senjata, atau pangan dari pemerintah belum semuanya datang dan bekerja atau terpakai secara maksimal, namun mereka secepat ini menyerang.

Tapi tidak ada alasan untuk mundur.

Aku tidak tahu, tapi firasatku memang mengatakan bahwa peluang untuk menang sudah sangat sedikit. Mau mundur pun tidak bisa, sudah dipastikan bahwa mereka akan terus menyerang.

"_Damn__it.._Sebastian.." akhirnya aku hanya bisa menggeram pahit sebelum akhirnya aku benar-benar berlari untuk menghadapi mereka semua.

Dan apa yang menyapaku adalah pemandangan yang sudah bisa diduga. Pasukan yang jauh lebih banyak daripada orang-orang yang sedang berdiri di belakangku, senjata yang luar biasa banyak dan nyaris membuat kakiku gentar. Namun hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah aku dapat dengan jelas melihat Sebastian di sana, dengan tatapannya yang sama sekali sudah tidak bisa kukenali. Dan bagiku, dia... bukan Sebastian. Belum cukup dengan pemandangan yang baru saja menyakitiku, ada lagi hal yang membuat mataku membulat dan rasa tidak percaya serta keterkejutan menyerangku secara bertubi-tubi.

"Alois.."

Kenapa dia ada di sana? Kenapa dia ada di barisan sana? Alois, temanku yang selalu memberikan kata-kata penyemangat dan berdiri di sisiku bahkan ketika ayahku masih memimpin di sini.. aku pun bersumpah dia menyunggingkan satu senyuman dan konyolnya mengangkat kelimat jemarinya seperti gerakan menyapaku. Apa maksudnya? Namun sepertinya aku tahu meskipun ia tidak mengatakannya padaku secara verbal, dan untuk mengetahuinya hanya membuatku merasa sesak kembali...

... namun entah kenapa rasa sakit dikhianati ini sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan apa yang sedang tergores di wajah Claude saat ini.

Aku tahu, mereka sengaja. Hal ini cukup membuat aku dan beberapa pasukan terutama Claude sendiri untuk merasa tersakiti mentalnya. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin menghabisi Britania pada peperangan ini, dengan kata lain.. ini akan menjadi yang terakhir maka Alois dimunculkan sebagai _traitor_ sebagai perusak mental dan kepercayaan anggotaku. Tidak. Aku tidak akan kalah. Kami tidak akan kalah.

"SERANG!"

Dan peperangan terakhir pun menorehkan tinta awalnya.

.

.

.

_Ada saat-saat di mana aku berharap saat matahari pagi muncul aku bisa kembali memakai seragam sekolahku daripada seragam organisasi ini. Kembali menunggu Sebastian menjemputku untuk mengantarku pergi ke sekolah sementara dia berjalan ke kampusnya, pada saat itulah kami bercanda dan berbagi cerita akan keadaan keluarga kami masing-masing._

_Aku berharap aku bisa melakukan high-five ketika aku sampai di sekolah dan bertemu dengan Alois. Aku merindukan nada bicaranya setiap kali ia menggodaku tentang Sebastian, dan aku juga merindukan cerita-ceritanya tentang Claude._

_Aku merindukan memegang pensil dan buku ketimbang memegang senapan dan membunuh orang-orang yang hanya menginginkan kepemerintahan yang bersih._

_Aku ingin bisa kembali tertawa dan bercanda bersama Sebastian, Alois, dan Claude seusai pulang sekolah._

_Aku ingin bisa kembali memeluk kedua orang tuaku dan duduk di meja makan menikmati hidangan yang disiapkan ibuku._

_Aku..._

_... ingin hidup normal di Britania ini._

.

.

.

Desingan-desingan peluru bergema, dan telingaku menjadi kebas akan suaranya. Ledakan-ledakan dari udara pun juga turut mewarnai awan yang mulai menghitam pada langit siang yang seharusnya berwarna biru cerah ini. Asap-asap hitam mengepul dan beberapa tubuh pun sudah mulai tumbang baik dari dua belah pihak. Tuhan sendiri pun mungkin akan tertawa jika melihat kekonyolan para manusia-manusia bodoh yang saling membunuh dengan tujuan yang sama. Namun apapun yang terjadi dia tidak bisa lagi untuk mundur dan jika hidupnya memang sudah harus berakhir di sini... ia terima.

Satu serangan dari udara mendadak jatuh di dekat lokasiku membuat ledakan di posisiku dan tubuhku sukses terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat asalku beserta beberapa orang yang ada bersamaku sebelumnya.

Tubuhku yang terjatuh tertelungkup itu kucoba gerakkan sekuat tenaga, kuabaikan rasa nyeri yang melanda sekujur tubuhku dan beberapa bercak darah dari pelipis.

Mendadak satu tusukan moncong pistol terasa di punggungku, membuat tubuhku sedikit mengejang. Terlebih lagi setelah menyadari senapanku terlempar entah ke mana. Baiklah, ayah pernah mengajariku untuk bertempur dengan tangan kosong atau memanfaatkan situasi yang ada. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dengan cepat dan menendang senapannya jauh-jauh, sementara itu aku mengambil potongan besi yang tergeletak di dekatku ini kemudian memberikan satu tusukan di dada orang tersebut sebelum ia berhasil mengambil kembali senapannya.

Dan entah, satu per satu mereka mulai menyerangku seolah mereka mencoba menyedot habis tenagaku yang bahkan belum pulih dari serangan udara barusan. Dan aku tentu saja tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menghadapi mereka, menghabisi mereka, hanya dengan seonggok besi yang kuperoleh secara random.

Dari kejauhan dapat kulihat Claude yang sedang berhadapan dengan Alois, pemandangan yang cukup membuatku nyaris kehilangan konsentrasi. Apa-apaan itu? Mereka melepas senapan mereka dan mengeluarkan pedang yang entah dari mana mereka dapat, mereka berduel. Guratan wajah Claude sungguh sangat menyedihkan, kalau aku boleh mengomentari. Sakit emosional jauh lebih sakit daripada sakit fisik, memang. Namun demikian Alois pun sama, meskipun gerakannya jauh lebih cepat dari Claude—yang notabene masih dalam keadaan tidak mau menerima kenyataan—namun mata biru cerahnya tidak berkilat penuh semangat sebagaimana yang biasa aku lihat ketika dia berada di sampingku.

"—_kalau perasaanmu goyah hanya karena perasaan pribadi, rasanya tidak etis sekali. Karena kalau aku dan Claude ada di posisi kalian, aku pun tidak akan segan untuk membunuhnya."_

"C.. Claude!"

Aku berteriak tanpa sadar, masih dengan konsentrasiku yang terpecah antara orang-orang yang sedang berhadapan denganku dan pemandangan mengerikan yang baru saja kulihat. Alois.. ia.. tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin orang seperti Claude yang sudah menguasai teknik segala perlawanan bisa kalah dari Alois yang kemampuannya meskipun di atas rata-rata namun masih di bawah Claude... tidak mungkin.

Tidak. Mental Claude sudah tidak dikalahkan terlebih dahulu.

Cukup. Cukup untuk pengkhianatan-pengkhianatan yang terjadi di sekitarku. Aku tidak mau lagi melihat lebih. Detik di mana kulihat tubuh Claude yang jatuh terbanting pada tanah, seketika itu juga emosiku menggelegak hebat.

"AAARRRGH!"

Kutusukkan besi yang saat ini menjadi senjataku pada orang-orang yang sedang berhadapanku ini secara bertubi-tubi, kubiarkan mereka mati seperti apa yang mereka inginkan karena melawanku. Detik di mana mereka satu per satu tumbang, aku berlari menuju posisi Alois berdiri saat ini. Dia sedang memegang pedang dan ada besi di tanganku, aku bisa berduel melawannya.

Alois menyadari kedatanganku, namun aku terlalu buta untuk menyadari perbedaan guratan wajahnya sehingga aku hanya bisa terkejut saat dia juga berlari menuju posisiku...

... kemudian dia memelukku erat, dan membalikkan tubuhku dengan cepat.

**DOR**

**DOR**

Dua bola mataku hanya bisa membulat, mengiringi sarafku yang mengejang kembali dalam keterkejutan. Cengkraman dua lengan Alois pada lingkar bahuku perlahan melemah sebelum akhirnya dia terjatuh terduduk di belakangku dan sontak aku hanya bisa terbeliak ketika dapat melihat dengan jelas luka tembakan segar di punggungnya. Tembakan pertama tadi.. mengenai Alois dan tembakan kedua dari Alois sendiri pada si penembak. Yang terpenting... fakta bahwa Alois melindungiku dengan tubuhnya sendiri? Orang ini beberapa menit yang lalu baru membunuh kekasihnya sendiri dan sekarang dia mengorbankan nyawanya untukku? Jangan bercanda, aku nyaris gila dan menangis di tempat dalam ketidakmengertian situasi.

"Alois." Aku menjatuhkan diriku, bertumpu pada dua kakiku yang terlipat. Dua telapak tanganku sontak mencengkram bahu remaja pirang itu yang saat ini sedang menunduk, dan mendesis yang kentara sekali sedang menahan sakit, "Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Jawab aku!"

Kepala Alois akhirnya terangkat lemah, dan baru kusadari bahwa beberapa buliran bening mengalir dari ujung matanya, "Rasanya.. sakit.. Ciel." Nada suaranya begitu rendah dan aku nyaris tidak bisa menahan genangan air mataku sendiri yang nyaris tumpah ketika melihatnya kesulitan untuk berbicara. "... membunuhnya.. sakit sekali.."

Sakit fisik ini, tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding rasa sakit ketika melihat orang yang kau cintai mati di tanganmu sendiri. Itu yang saat ini coba Alois katakan.

"Dan kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku, Alois? Kau... mau membuatku merasa bersalah sampai mati? Hah?"

_Tes.._

Dan untuk pertama kalinya air mataku menetes setelah sekian lama mengering.

"Kita pergi dari sini dan aku akan membawamu—"

Alois, dengan tenaga yang tidak seberapa, menahan gerakanku dan menggeleng lemah. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa ia menolak untuk kubawa kembali ke peristirahatan Deviran dan membiarkan tim medis di sana untuk mengobati lukanya? Kenapa ia menolak?

"Kau sialan! Bahkan sampai akhir hidupmu!"

Entah apa yang membuat kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutku bahkan sampai akhirnya air mataku ini semakin kencang mengalir mengiringi tubuhku yang mulai gemetar. Kulihat Alois yang hanya mengulas senyum tipis yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti maksudnya, seiring dengan desah nafasnya kurasakan sudah mulai melemah dan dua bola matanya yang terlihat susah sekali untuk terbuka sepenuhnya.

Kami bertatapan sekali lagi, satu tangannya terangkat lemah untuk mengusap lembut pipiku dan perlahan dua sisi bibirnya yang gemetar membuka untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat panjang... tanpa suara.

Aku hanya tertegun sebelum akhirnya tangan yang sedang ada di pipiku itu terjatuh tepat ketika kalimat panjang itu menemui titik akhirnya. Kuperhatikan dua kelopak matanya yang dengan perlahan mulai menutupi iris warna biru cerahnya dan kurasakan tubuh temanku itu yang mulai memberat di cengkramanku, serta pada akhirnya kubiarkan tubuh itu terjatuh bebas di bahuku. Aku terpaku di tempat, menyadari Alois yang benar-benar sudah hanya meninggalkan tubuh fisiknya saja di hadapanku, di pelukanku dengan darah yang masih terus mengalir dari luka di punggungnya. Kulihat wajah tidurnya yang pucat, lelehan air mata yang belum mengering yang membentuk aliran sungai kecil melewati pipinya yang dingin. Matanya yang sudah terkatup seolah menahan sakit dan dua sisi bibirnya yang kian memutih.

Aku menangis lagi.

Kemudian perlahan kulingkari tubuh yang mulai mendingin itu dengan lenganku dalam diam, kupeluk tubuh milik seorang teman yang selalu mengisi kehidupanku selama beberapa tahun ini dengan erat.

Dan aku masih tetap tidak bisa menghentikan air mataku ini.

"_Tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk hidup, Ciel. Aku menyadari bahwa aku amat tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Kutarik kalimatku beberapa jam yang lalu, Ciel. Jika kau bertemu dengan Sebastian, pikirkan tindakanmu. Aku masih menjadi bagian pasukan Sebastian dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuhnya, tapi jika kau bersikeras untuk membunuhnya... rasa sakit yang kau terima akan berkali-kali lipat maka pikirkanlah dulu tindakanmu._

_.. untuk yang terakhir.. maafkan aku. Kumohon tetaplah hidup... kawan.."_

.

.

.

"HENTIKAN! SEMUA PASUKAN BERHENTI! SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS, AKU MEMANGGILMU!"

Dan apa yang kulakukan ini nyaris terlakukan tanpa mengikuti akal sehatku.

"SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!"

Teriakanku cukup membuat seluruh orang berhenti melakukan kegiatan peperangan, suara-suara desingan peluru pun terdengar lenyap.

"AKU MENANTANGMU BERDUEL, SEBASTIAN! AKU DAN KAU!"

Dapat kulihat, sosok tinggi tegap yang menjadi salah satu orang yang juga baru turut menghentikan gerakannya dengan senapannya tersebut pun hanya bisa terpaku atas apa yang baru saja kuteriakkan.

~000~

"_Kenapa kau menangis, Ciel?"_

"_Kenapa... kenapa Sebastian selalu melindungi, Ciel? Lihat, kan, sekarang Sebastian jadi luka.."_

"_Eeeh? Kenapa begitu, Ciel? Yang penting aku menang, kan? Lagipula kalau luka ini sih luka ringan, Ciel. Lihat! Anak-anak yang menganggumu sudah pergi sekarang!"_

"_... tapi.."_

"_Aku sayang Ciel. Jadi jangan marah kalau aku terlalu melindungimu ya? Karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihat Ciel menangis. Aku sayang Ciel, selalu sayang Ciel."_

_._

_._

_._

_Apa kau masih Sebastian yang sama?_

~000~

Mungkin, selain aku dan pemuda tinggi bermata rubi yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku ini, selain Claude dan Alois, masih ada beberapa orang lain di dalam sini yang nasibnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kami hanya karena satu kebenaran yang bersifat relatif. Perbedaan keyakinan akan jalan meraih satu tempat impian yang membahagiakan telah mengantarkan satu wabah penderitaan berkepanjangan. Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana kacaunya perang dunia beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu, aku yang terlibat dalam peperangan lokal seperti ini saja pun sudah nyaris mati fisik dan mati hati.

Apa gunanya mengorbankan kebahagiaan bahkan nyawa demi mencapai semua ini? Apa aku akan terlibat seperti orang bodoh jika aku menyebutnya demi masa depan? Demi generasi masa depan agar bisa hidup lebih baik.

Ah, aku sendiri pun tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

Yang pasti, saat ini aku hanya bisa mengenggam pedangku dengan erat. Kali ini, aku tidak peduli, aku harus membunuhnya. Aku tidak ingin melihat tubuh-tubuh berjatuhan lagi selain tubuhnya, karena dia lah yang menjadi pemulai ini semua. Aku harus mematikan sumbu yang menjadi dasar penyala kekacauan ini.

Jika dia bukan lagi Sebastian yang kukenal, aku pun juga bukan Ciel yang ia kenal.

Dukungan-dukungan dari dua kubu yang berbeda bercampur menjadi satu, nama kami bercampur dalam gaungan suara-suara mereka. Dan suara-suara tersebut semakin mengeras ketika sudah diputuskan waktunya untuk dimulai.

Telingaku seolah tidak bisa lagi mendengar derap-derap langkah dan gesekan kaki kami pada tanah, semuanya seolah blur dan gerakan tubuhku dilakukan nyaris dengan tanpa sadar. Pikiranku juga tidak jelas, kosong, tidak ingin membiarkan otakku diisi oleh lamunan-lamunan kira-kira bagaimana ini akan berakhir nantinya. Seluruh tubuhku terus bergerak, menyerang dan menangkis gerakan-gerakan Sebastian dalam alunan kaki maju dan mundur.

Ini sama sekali tidak terasa seperti duel.

Memori-memoriku terkuak, bahwa hal seperti ini adalah hal yang biasa ia dan Sebastian lakukan setiap kali berlatih pada sore hari. Sebastian yang pada waktu itu sudah mempelajari banyak hal-hal dari ayahnya maupun ayahku, ganti menyalurkan ilmunya padaku. Aku belajar melewati Sebastian, bukan melalui ayahku sebagaimana anggota-anggota lain dapat. Karena anggota-anggota lain belajar kolektif, aku privat khusus dengan Sebastian. Aku tahu kemampuannya dan dia pun tahu kemampuanku.

"Gerakanmu semakin lincah, Ciel."

Sedikit kaget akan suara pertama yang ia ucapkan padaku, namun aku tidak lengah dan terus menangkis pedangnya yang baru saja nyaris menggores bahuku.

"Diam kau!"

Kegeraman yang nyaris mengantarkan ujung pedangku ini untuk mengoyak lehernya namun untuk yang kesekian kalinya sukses ia hindari.

"Ciel.."

"Aku bilang diam!"

Dentingan-dentingan pedang itu semakin mengeras dan tempo gerakan kami pun semakin bertambah seiring dengan Sebastian yang membakar dan menyulut emosiku dengan kalimat-kalimat dan nada yang mengingatkanku akan segala kejadian yang pernah kami lakukan bersama sedari kecil. Sekian lama aku tidak melihatnya, dan ini adalah kali pertama aku bisa berhadapan sedekat ini dengannya. Peperangan memang sudah terlakukan beberapa kali sebelum ini namun aku sama sekali tidak pernah berdekatan dengannya dalam radius ini.

Kenapa, Sebastian?

Kenapa kau dan aku harus memiliki perbedaan jalan menuju Britania yang damai? Kenapa kau harus.. melanjutkan ayahmu bahkan ibumu pun masih menaruh kesetiaan pada keluargaku. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mau mengakui bahwa apa yang kau lakukan selama ini adalah benar. Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada pemberontakan ini? Begitu banyak yang kehilangan keluarga dan tubuh-tubuh saudara Britania kita yang lain pun berjatuhan, aku pun nyaris kehilangan segalanya dan tidak mengetahui keadaan keluargaku.

Aku membencimu.

Namun aku selalu berpikir bahwa kau pun juga kehilangan segalanya, bahkan jauh lebih dariku. Apa yang membuatmu memilih jalan seperti ini? Melawan orang-orang terdekatmu sendiri karena kau lelah menjadi pembantu Britania yang kotor, karena kau lelah membantu Britania dan pergerakan organisasi kami yang lambat untuk memberantas noda-noda dalam pemerintahan yang notabene adalah parasit nomor satu di negara ini.

Aku mengerti...

.. sialnya, aku mengerti. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima.

"... argh!"

Aku terlalu banyak berpikir, sial. Lenganku tergores dan pedangku nyaris terjatuh, segera aku ganti genggaman pedangku pada tangan kiri dan mulai kembali berkonsentrasi.

**DOR**

Keheningan pun menyeruak selama beberapa detik.

Aku yang sudah dalam kondisi trauma dengan suara itu dalam jarak dekat pun kembali terpaku, melihat Sebastian yang berdiri kaku dengan beberapa tetes darah yang mengalir dari perut kanannya. Suara-suara teriakan geram pun menggema, menyadari adanya kecurangan dalam duel kali ini. Aku pun tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, sebelum akhirnya beberapa teriakan menusuk telingaku.

"Cepat bunuh dia, Ciel! Semua ini akan berakhir! Bunuh dia! CIEL!"

Namun aku masih tidak bergeming dari posisiku.

Sedetik kemudian mataku sedikit membesar ketika melihat Sebastian yang mulai kembali bergerak, menuju ke arahku dan menebaskan pedangnya ke arahku—yang kuhindari, tentu saja. Sebastian.. masih ada keinginan kah? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti ini, aku tidak bisa bertanding dengan orang yang terluka! Meskipun gerakan Sebastian masih sama gesitnya dan terlihat sekali ia mengabaikan rasa sakitnya, namun aku merasa tidak kuat melihatnya. Aku... sejak kecil aku tidak bisa melihat Sebastian terluka.

"CIEL! Bunuh dia!"

"Aku—"

**DOR**

"—tidak.."

**DOR**

"..."

**DOR**

Tidak kuat dengan peluru-peluru yang dalam sekejap bersarang di tubuhku, aku ambruk seketika. Pembalasan dari kubu lawan ketika melihat Sebastian tertembak pertama kali, aku tahu itu. Rasa sakit sontak menguar ke segala penjuru tubuhku dan aku hanya bisa meremas tanah untuk menahan ini semua.

**DOR**

"Aaaargh.." .. cukup!

Jika ingin aku mati kenapa tidak mereka tembak saja langsung ke jantungku agar aku tidak perlu menderita seperti ini. Sungguh, rasa sakit ini bukan main-main. Untuk mencoba memasukkan oksigen ke dalam paru-paruku saja rasanya nyaris mustahil, segala relung tubuhku terasa tercabik setiap kali aku mencoba melakukannya.

**DOR**

CUKUP!

**DOR**

**DOR**

**DOR**

**DOR**

Aku menangis detik itu juga.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam hari ini, seseorang kembali memelukku dan menjadi perisai peluru-peluru terakhir yang terdengar luar biasa ganas tersebut. Akankah aku kehilangan orang lagi hari ini? Tidak, mungkin aku juga akan kehilangan diriku sendiri. Aku hanya kembali bisa menangis dalam diam, bernafas sedikit demi sedikit agar tidak terasa seperti terbakar dan menatap sepasang mata delima yang sudah lama tidak kutatap dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis.. Ciel.." meskipun nada suaranya begitu rendah, namun aku masih bisa mendengar kelembutan dalam suaranya. Jemarinya yang semula menutupi kepalaku pun bergeser di depan pipiku, diusapnya pipiku itu dan ia menghapus air mataku dengan halus.

"Apakah semuanya... berakhir?" aku nyaris sudah tidak bisa lagi mendengar teriakan-teriakan kemarahan itu yang dirasanya semakin lama semakin terdengar menjauh. ".. mereka.. semakin terdengar.. menjauh.."

Sebastian tidak menjawab, ia hanya kembali mengulas senyum yang tidak pernah kuketahui apa maksudnya. Ah, berarti ini semua belum berakhir. Sejarah ini hanya akan menorehkan kematian kami berdua yang belum mengetahui akan ke mana kemenangan berpihak. Sungguh sial.

"Ciel.."

Mataku terasa lebih berat dari biasanya, dan nafasku semakin memendek serta seluruh tubuhku sudah menyerah untuk bisa kugerakkan, namun aku masih berusaha menanggapi Sebastian dengan tatapanku yang masih kuusahakan untuk terbuka lebar.

"Ciel.. selamat ulang tahun.."

Entah apa yang kurasakan begitu kalimat itu mengalir lembut ke dalam gendang telingaku, namun yang pasti aku sangat bersyukur aku masih bisa mendengarnya sebelum semua terlambat. Satu tetes air mata kembali mengalir pelan, hanya satu tetes dan itupun kembali terhapus oleh jemari Sebastian yang terasa dingin di wajahku. Aku dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang semakin terdengar memudar, dan nafasnya yang memendek sama sepertiku.

Jemarinya bergerak pelan dan menelusup ke dalam sela-sela jemariku dan mencoba digenggamnya erat, sebelum aku melihat warna merah di matanya dengan sangat pertama tertutup oleh kelopak matanya. Dan aku tidak lagi dapat merasakan nafasnya dan tidak lagi dapat mendengar kinerja jantungnya. Begitu tenang, padahal aku tahu betapa sakit rasanya—karena aku juga sedang merasakannya. Rasa panas itu, rasa sakit yang membara dan mengoyak, namun itu semua dapat ia dan aku lewati dengan tenang.

Setidaknya, aku... dan dia.. tidak saling membunuh.

Tidurlah, Sebastian.

Dan besok pagi, kita akan kembali membuka mata dan menyadari bahwa kita semua baru terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang mengerikan. Kita masih berada di rumah masing-masing, di Britania yang damai sama seperti waktu itu.

~000~

"_Kau tahu, Sebastian? Katanya di dunia ini ada dimensi waktu lain."_

"_Ah, aku pernah mendengar hal itu, Ciel. Kehidupan dengan pemain yang sama, namun kehidupannya berbeda."_

"_Aku berpikir, Sebastian."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Di dimensi lain, kita masih bersama-sama seperti sekarang tidak ya?"_

"_Who knows? Aku hanya berharap demikian. Namun yang pasti... kau tidak menuliskan nama Mr Spears dengan benar dalam undangan pernikahan kita, Ciel!"_

"_Eeeh? Maaf, maaf, aku terlalu melantur jadi tidak sadar."_

"_Get your mind back, my birthday bride~"_

"_Ugh. Ulang tahunku yang ke dua puluh dua dan pernikahan kita masih dua minggu lagu, hei!"_

_._

_._

_._

**OWARI**

* * *

><p>Ya Tuhan, apa-apaan ini O.o Kalau ada kesalahan tolong maafkan saia, saia ga tahu masalah perang2an soalnya, masalah Britania2an itu juga ngaco juga. Saia nekenin ke Romance, Friendship, sama Famili-nya sih. Kalo misalnya ada yang salah atau apa gitu masalah perang2nya itu anggep aja ini settingnya di Britania planet Mars *digeplak* Oh iya, kalo ada typo juga tolong maklum.<p>

I have nothing more to say because I'm too tired. Serius, bikin ini saia seharian capek walaupun dengan dalih mengisi kekosongan sih. Tapi bener, capek.

Makanya ada yang niat baca dan ngasih review? Saia berterimakasiiiih sekali.


End file.
